Vault Dweller
Hit Die: 1d6 per Vault Dweller Lvl Proficiencies: Armor: '''Light '''Weapons: Pistols, and Melee weapons Tools: '''Saving Throws: '''Intelligence, Charisma '''Skills: '''Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Insight , Perception, Science, Stealth, and Medicine Equipment * Vault Suit and Pipboy * (a) 1 Pistol (b) 1 Melee weapon of your choice * 1 Stimpak and 25 rounds of ammunition * 25 Caps DO NOT USE BELOW THIS !!!!! Fighting Style Firearms: You gain +2 to attack roles made with firearms you are proficient with Defense: While you are wearing armor, you gain +1 to AC Melee: You gain +2 to attack roles made with melee weapons you are proficient with Rifles: You gain proficiency with Rifles V.A.T.S Starting at second level, on your turn, you can use your reaction to gain advantage on a attack role. Once per short rest. Profession Administrator Doctor Security Starting at 5th level, Vault Smarts Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Administrator Administrator's Resolve Starting at level 3 ,You can use a bonus action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Administrator's Resolve die, a d4. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Administrator's Resolve die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Administrator's Resolve die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Administrator's Resolve die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Your Administrator's Resolve die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d6 at 5th level, a d8 at 10th level, and a d10 at 15th level. Administrative Favor Beginning when you reach 5th level, you regain all of your expended uses of Administrator's Resolve when you finish a short or long rest. Combative Insight Starting a level 9, A creature that has a Administrator's Resolve die from you can roll that die and add the number rolled to a weapon damage roll it just made. Alternatively, when an attack roll is made against the creature, it can use its reaction to roll the Administrator's Resolve die and add the number rolled to its AC against that attack, after seeing the roll but before knowing whether it hits or misses. Administrative Knowledge Starting at level 14, You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus Superior Resolve At 20th level, when you roll initiative and have no uses of Overseer's Resolve left, you regain one use. Doctor Quick Healing Starting at 3rd level, You can use your bonus action on your turn to use a stimpak, on a creature that is within 5 feet of you, You can do this a number of times equal to your Intelligence Modifier (Minimum of 1) You regain all expended uses of this after finishing a long rest. Problem Solver Starting at 6th level, You can use your action, to end a status effect plaguing you or an ally. (e.g. Addiction, Radiation Poisoning, Nausea) Proper Training Starting at 9th level, Your medical training has taught you to use stimpaks more efficiently you add an extra 1d4 to the healing done by you. The die becomes a d6 at 10th level, a d8 at 12th level, and a d10 at 15th level. Wasteland Surgery Starting at 13th level, You can use your medical training to perform emergency surgery on a creature that has died no longer the 3 minute ago, to resuscitate and bring them up at 1hp. Savant Doctor Starting at level 20, Your vast experience in the field of medicine has taught you many things, when you use a stimpak on your turn it automatically heals for the max value. Security Indomitable Strength Starting at 3rd level, whenever you hit with a weapon that you're proficient with and deal damage, the weapon's damage increases by an amount based on your level in this class, as shown on the Indomitable Strength table. Strength Damage Bonus Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Athletic Durability Beginning at 7th level, whenever you make a saving throw, roll 1d6 and add the die to your saving throw total. If applying this bonus to a death saving throw increases the total to 20 or higher, You are immediately stable . Nothing Slips Pasts You Starting at lvl 12, when a creature provokes against you, You may use your reaction to make an attack roll against the enemy if you succeed their movement becomes 0 Crippling Critical Starting at 15th level, when you score a critical hit with a weapon attack, you gain a bonus to that weapon's damage roll equal to your level in this class Takes a licking keeps on ticking At 20th level, at the start of each of your turns in combat, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1 hit point). You don't gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points or if you have more than half of your hit points left.